


All Talk

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [129]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco ponders a request.





	All Talk

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 549: Talk.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

All Talk

~

Harry took Teddy aside while Narcissa, Andromeda, and Draco chatted. Their talk looked intense, with all three of them gesticulating periodically. 

“Gwandma says we’we moving in hewe,” said Teddy, mercifully distracting Harry. 

“Yes,” replied Harry. Sitting down beside him on the ground, he asked, “Are you excited about that?” 

Teddy nodded. “Unca Dwaco gwew up hewe.” 

“That true.” Harry winked as Draco approached. “And I bet he’ll tell you all the best places to play.” 

“Absolutely,” said Draco. “Teddy, your grandmother wants to see you.” 

Once Teddy toddled away, Draco extended a hand to Harry. “Walk with me?” 

“Of course.” 

~

“That talk looked serious,” said Harry once they were out of everyone’s earshot. 

Draco sighed. “They want me to move back into the Manor.” 

“Why?” 

“To provide Teddy with a good male example.” 

“Are you going to?” 

Draco snorted. “Are you mad? No, I’m not going to! I moved out to have a private life.” He huffed. “Not that Mother recognises that with the way she burst in on us—”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me,” groaned Harry. 

“Can you imagine how she’d be if I actually _lived here_?” Draco shuddered. 

“So what are you going to do?” 

Draco sighed. “Any suggestions?” 

~


End file.
